1. Field
Embodiments relate to a multi type air conditioner having a plurality of indoor units and a power saving control method of cooling and heating operations thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner includes one outdoor unit and one indoor unit connected to each other. However, a multi type air conditioner in which a plurality of indoor units is connected to a large-capacity outdoor unit to independently cool and heat separate spaces, such as in a building or a school, has been developed and spread.
In such a multi type air conditioner in which plural indoor units are connected to one outdoor unit, the outdoor unit includes a compressor, a four-way valve, an outdoor heat exchanger, an outdoor fan and an electromotive expansion valve, and each indoor unit includes an indoor fan and an indoor heat exchanger.
If the multi type air conditioner executes a cooling operation, a refrigerant in a high-temperature and high-pressure state discharged from the compressor passes through the four-way valve, the outdoor heat exchanger and the electromotive expansion valve, and is then introduced back into the compressor via the indoor heat exchangers, and if the multi type air conditioner executes a heating operation, the refrigerant in the high-temperature and high-pressure state discharged from the compressor passes through the four-way valve, the indoor heat exchangers and the electromotive expansion valve, and is then introduced back into the compressor via the outdoor heat exchanger.
Recently, requirements for energy saving increase due to increase of power consumption, and many regulations for energy saving are enforced.
In the case of a single type air conditioner in which one indoor unit is connected to one outdoor unit, when an indoor temperature reaches a temperature set by a consumer, the capacity of a compressor may be decreased to minimize power consumption. That is, the capacity of the compressor may be changed using a difference between the set temperature and the indoor temperature and a change thereof as input, and thus power consumption may be reduced.
However, in the case of the multi type air conditioner, since the plural indoor units are provided and the set temperatures of the respective indoor units are different, it may be difficult to control the multi type air conditioner in the same manner as the single type air conditioner.